


Survival

by Ara (WalkUnseen)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And me probably reading too far into this show as per usual, I have things stuck in my head after episode 40, Short Drabble, heres my sloppy character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkUnseen/pseuds/Ara
Summary: “You do what you have to.”He doesn't miss the way Beauregard startles back at his words, eyes widening as she glances between him and Fjord.





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> I have many different thoughts about episode 40. 
> 
> Very short drabble because I really should be working on my other stuff but this crept in and stuck among all of that. 
> 
> So here you go.
> 
> Approximate time stamp on the episode in case you all want to join me in picking apart this scene - 2:53:58 Episode 40

“You do what you have to.”

He doesn't miss the way Beauregard startles back at his words, eyes widening as she glances between him and Fjord. 

He holds the half-orc's stare.

Not breaking eye contact where he would usually glance away or hide his attention somewhere over the man's shoulder. 

He needs him to know that he needs to do whatever it takes to get off of this boat. 

They can't stay here any longer.

Not when there's abberations of forgotten gods twisting under this Empire and waiting to be unlocked by keys in the hands of people Caleb doesn't know except for one.

He doesn't really want to stay involved in this whole affair. 

It's messy, it's complicated and he's wrung out and still soaked from head to toe. They all nearly _drowned_ and were pursued for hours through a jungle for something that he doesn't even care about. 

These orbs, these keys, this ship and it's sharp-eyed captain, this serpent fiend she feverishly seeks to please. 

He cares for none of it.

This whole predicament doesn't matter in the grand scheme of his carefully annotated to do list. 

The only reason he needs to do this, needs to tag along with them, is for survival. They can help him when the time comes. He knows he isn't strong enough to face down everything on his own and they can help him. 

A part of him protests that they might be his friends, but that part is dangerous.

That way of thinking will get him killed one day. 

Attachments are dangerous in this world. 

He's already attached himself to Nott against his better judgement. Tethered himself to whatever light she exudes because she's bright and naive and somehow, impossibly, family to him and that's already dangerous enough. 

Fjord breaks eye contact first and Caleb knows the other knows what he needs to do.

He doesn't stop to consider whether Fjord wants to do this and maybe the half-orc does. He doesn't know the machinations of his mind, but what he does know is that he can't stay trapped on this ship forever.

He has things he needs to do back in the Empire. 

And he will get off of this ship. 

Whatever the cost. 

The others chatter with Fjord and Caleb just watches. 

There's nothing wrong with doing what you have to do in order to survive. 

To get what you want. 

It's logical.

It's easy. 

He's lied and cheated and stolen to survive before.

He's done everything he needed to do in order to get what he wanted, even if he didn't want to do it. Because some people need more convincing than just pretty lies, pretty words, and pretty promises. 

And he's survived because of it. 

Fjord will be fine.

It's just sex. 

It's just survival.

**Author's Note:**

> Also side note. 
> 
> Three is a very specific number. 
> 
> Three keys, three eyes, three orbs, three gods, three seals for each. 
> 
> Trent had **three** students. 
> 
> I'm not saying there's a connection but like watch me pull out my red string and start making conspiracy theories on my critrole board.


End file.
